Satellaview merchandise and prizes
Satellaview merchandise and prizes collectively refers to numerous items of Satellaview-related paraphernalia including toys, comics, posters, clothing, telephone calling cards, fashion accessories, and other materials that were released by various companies to promote the Satellaview or to capitalize on Satellaview enthusiasm. Promotional materials originated from both Nintendo and St.GIGA, with St.GIGA material taking the form of prizes awarded to gamers upon successful completion of difficult gaming feats, attainment of competitive inter-player scoring ranks, or simply written contact with St.GIGA (winners selected by lottery). Other prize materials were infrequently released by the Satellaview-centric Satellaview Tsushin that also sold merchandise goods related to the Satellaview and the magazine itself. Since the lifetime of the Satellaview, Satellaview-related prize/promotional material and merchandise has only been available for steep prices on the secondary market for interested collectors. Most recently, however, unofficial Satellaview-themed merchandise has begun to surface online. This modern material comes from third party fan groups, and is occasionally used by restoration-minded and research-centric groups to raise money for Satellaview-related projects. St.GIGA Prizes Numerous prizes are known to have been released by St.GIGA - occasionally related to particular games or event competitions. The most common prizes originating from St.GIGA were generic prizes including "Original stickers," "Original watches," "Original purses," and "Original Ballpoint Pens." Game-specific prizes included Victory Certificates, game-related calling cards, and even hard-copy data sets in some rare cases. Victory Certificates were awarded for the completion of numerous games and are now collector's items. Game-specific telephone calling cards for games such as BS Shin Onigashima and Samurai Spirits were common prizes, and numerous St.GIGA-branded trinkets such as watches, purses, and "Pin Badges" were also awarded.KiddoCabbusses. On the Prizes the Satellaview gave out.. Satellablog. 24 February 2009.KiddoCabbusses. On the Prizes the Satellaview gave out.. Satellablog. 24 February 2009. Promotional Nintendo material Promotional material released by Nintendo typically consisted of written materials such as the Satellite Comic, "Satebô and Parabô," however occasional game-related prizes were also released such as individually hand-painted fishing lures awarded for competitions surrounding Itoi Shigesato's SoundLink title, Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1. Satellaview Tsushin merchandise Several Satellaview-specific items were released for sale via Satellaview Tsushin, the Satellaview-themed spin-off of Famicom Tsushin.KiddoCabbusses. Merchandise; Wearing Satellaview Tsushin on you.. Satellablog. 27 December 2009. Other Satellaview Tsushin merchandise such as the BS Super Mario USA-themed Golden Mario Statues and Game Paks were also distributed as prizes related to magazine-based contests. Items such as t-shirts bearing the image of the Satellaview Tsushin mascot, Sabi the Flying Squirrel, and parkas of many different colours were also distributed by Satellaview Tsushin. For the launch of the magazine and for each subsequent issue, numerous prizes were advertised including keychains, pins, pencil cases, telephone cards, piggy banks, magazine subscriptions, autographs, clothing (caps, parkas, shorts, t-shirts, etc.), and even high-end electronic items (walkmen, CD players, televisions, game packs, N64s in the magazine's later years, etc.). The magazine also held occasional game-specific contests such as the SameGame contest in which players could win top prizes including a trip to Hawaii or Guam, tickets to the Sapporo Snow Festival, free hotel dinners, and free beer. Normally purchasable merchandise consisted of collectables like those in the "Hudson's Premium Collectibles" series.Kameb. サテラビュー通信記事紹介. Satellaview History Museum. Post Satellaview-era merchandise Since Nintendo and St.GIGA's abandonment of the system, most Satellaview-related merchandise has remained in the realm of the collector scene, and it has been relegated to online auction websites and other various collectors' websites. More recently, however, a new wave of merchandise has been emerging contemporaneously with growing nostalgia for the system in the East and growing interest in the system in the West. Items that are newly available today typically consist of clothing such as t-shirts.KiddoCabbusses. The first new Satellaview merchandise in years – …. what?. Satellablog. 15 September 2009. References Category:Fanbase